Where Is Your Heart Tonight?
by midnight-cat
Summary: Naruto doesn't think his relationship with Sasuke is worth saving when it seems that the Uchiha cares more for his job. Can Sasuke convince him to give their relationship another chance? AU, SasuxNaru


_**Disclaimer:**__ Once again, I don't own Naruto. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. No profit is made from the writing of this story._

* * *

"_**I made the choice to finally go because I can't stand this pain. It's time for my last tear to fall and me to smile again." – Anonymous**_

Uzumaki Naruto packed the last of his clothes into his suitcase. Another full suitcase sat to the side of the bed. Scanning the room, he made certain that he hadn't forgotten anything. Satisfied that he hadn't, he picked up his suitcases and walked downstairs. He added his carry-on bag to this, so he'd have something to occupy his time on the plane ride. Walking out of the room, he refused to let his mind or heart be swamped by the memories the apartment contained. Coming to a stop by the hallway table, he glanced down at the envelope in his hand. The name _Sasuke_ was written on its flat surface. Just that name alone was a trigger to release the emotions he held bottled up inside. But he had to remain resolute. Digging into his jeans pocket, he pulled out his cell phone. Fingers dialing a familiar number, he waited for someone to answer. _"Hello, you've reached the voicemail of Uchiha Sasuke. Please leave a message after the beep."_ The sound of a phone snapping closed rang through the silent room. What had he honestly been expecting? But was it wrong of him to hope that his lover would have answered and made him change his mind about leaving? Placing the envelope and his apartment key onto the table, he turned away. Slipping his jacket on, he retrieved his bags and walked out the door. The door shut with a soft click.

After coming downstairs, the blonde stared in confusion as he noticed the absence of the cab sitting at the curb. _Where's the cab that I called? And why is there a Mercedes Benz waiting here, instead?_ The driver's window of the sleek vehicle rolled down and he recognized the driver. _Okay, why is Itachi's driver here? Something is __**so **__not right here._ As he heard his name being called, his attention swung back to the driver. "Yes, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Excuse me for being blunt, but why are you here instead of the cab that I called for?" Before the driver could answer, the back door slid open. Uchiha Itachi, the older brother to Naruto's lover, sat in the back seat. _I should have known. I swear he's got some kind of radar!_

"Good evening, Naruto-kun. Are you going somewhere?" Itachi sighed silently to himself. Deep down, he'd known this was coming. When one is dating a workaholic, you never know when you'll get to see them. And his brother was definitely one. The raven-haired male had lost track of the times he'd told Sasuke to leave work early or on time.

Naruto pulled his jacket closer to his body, shivering as the frigid winds seared through his skin. Leather gloved hands gripped his suitcase handles tightly. "I'd think that would be painfully obvious, Itachi. I've made up my mind to finally leave. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to call another cab." Before he could pull out his cell phone, he saw his bags being loaded into the car. "Excuse me, but what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Get in the car, Naruto-kun. I'll take you to the airport personally." The tone of Itachi's voice told him that any arguments would be made on deaf ears.

Naruto huffed irritably and got into the car. At a nod from Itachi, the driver pulled the Mercedes into traffic. Leaning back against the soft seat, he said nothing as he watched traffic flow by them. The lit skyline of Konoha at night could be seen as it reflected its image onto his window. Blue eyes threatened to spill over with unshed tears, but he resolutely fought them back. He knew people would wonder why he was leaving his lover. He already suspected that Itachi knew why. If questioned, he'd reply hotly, 'What lover? That would mean Sasuke was actually around enough to _act_ like one.'

Itachi glanced over at the younger blonde. He was trying to act stoic, but the older man could see the glint of tears in the blonde's blue eyes. Itachi would be the first to admit that he wasn't good at consoling someone, but in this case, he'd have to at least try. "I really am sorry, Naruto-kun. I know how much you've withstood with Sasuke always working. Mind you, I told him to leave on time and to quit working so late. Even suggesting that he should take his overdue vacation didn't work. Your birthday doesn't seem so festive, does it?"

Naruto's heart warmed at Itachi's words. He couldn't blame the elder man. After all, Itachi had been the one trying to help their relationship. However, Sasuke remained the kink in his plans. "At least you remembered that today was my birthday, Itachi. That means a lot to me."

"Instead of a commercial airliner, you're going to use the Uchiha jet. And I don't want to hear any arguments, Naruto-kun. Think of it as an overdue birthday present."

Naruto couldn't believe that he was now sitting in the Uchiha private jet, waiting for it to take off. Just as he couldn't shake off the suspicion that Itachi was up to something. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew it would probably involve Sasuke in some way. _I see him walkin'. I sense the danger. I hear his voice and my heart stops. He wears a face of the night. Ooh – the perfect stranger. And I'm fallin' ready or not._ Startled out of his reverie by the sound of his cell phone ringing, he grabbed it out of his pocket. Full lips pulled into a tight line when he saw who was calling. Jabbing the end button angrily, he shut his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. Of course the bastard had caller ID so he'd known it was him when he called earlier. It was too late to call now. He'd had his chance and he wasn't there. Naruto was tired of being second place in his lover's life. Only one thing mattered to Sasuke and that was Uchiha Industries. Yeah, he'd tried to understand. It was his job, right? But when anniversaries or other important events were forgotten in lieu of his working late, that's when it began to change. Nights left alone because of things that would come up at work. He had no basis to believe that Sasuke was cheating on him. For a long time now, there'd been no "I love you's" or any other term of affection. Just a cold distance between them – a chasm that kept increasing day by day until one day it would swallow him up.

* * *

Obsidian eyes glared at the phone receiver held in a grip so tight that the knuckles were white with the strain. Why had Naruto hung up on him? _He's_ the one who'd called in the first place! The phone was slammed down with unnecessary force, the jangling sound echoing in the office. A snort from the doorway caught his attention and he lifted his gaze to see his brother standing there. Snow dusted the black fabric of his jacket, so Itachi must have just come to the office. "What do you want, Itachi? I'm busy if you haven't noticed."

"Oh yes, I see. You're indeed being busy with murdering our office equipment. Does that have some beneficial quality I'm unaware of?"

Ignoring his brother's jibe, Sasuke muttered to himself, "Why would he fucking call me and then hang up when I call him back? That doesn't make any sense!"

Itachi watched his younger brother closely. While he admired his work ethic, the younger man also had a lover to return home to. And Itachi couldn't count the number of times that Sasuke had actually gone home on time. He knew that Naruto-kun was usually a patient man, but apparently he had reached his limit. "How would you know what he wants, otouto? You're never home to see him. I'm surprised you even remember what he looks like."

"What are you babbling about now, Itachi? Naruto knows how important my job is to me. He's told me that he understands." But he couldn't help the niggling fear that crept up at his brother's words. _He does understand, doesn't he_? A flash of disappointed and hurt blue eyes swam through his memory at having forgotten yet another event or anniversary. It'd be brief and then Naruto would smile and say that it was alright. But was it?

Itachi folded his arms over his chest. Watching as Sasuke thought over his words, he knew he'd have to come to a realization sooner or later. "Are you just now realizing it, Sasuke? Naruto-kun won't stand being ignored forever. If you don't do something, he may just end up leaving you. And then what will you do? I don't think your job will be enough of a comfort for you when you go home to a cold, empty apartment."

Saying nothing to his brother, Sasuke grabbed his jacket and keys as he all but ran out of the door. Itachi had to be wrong. Naruto wouldn't leave. Would he? The door slamming shut on his black Mercedes, Sasuke growled impatiently as the car started. Jerking the gearshift, he maneuvered it into drive, tires squalling as they raced over pavement. What should have been a half-hour drive took him fifteen minutes. Lips gasping for air as he ran into the apartment building, he punched the elevator button. His frustration grew as each floor number lit up. Finally the doors opened and he ran in. Another round of waiting and he was soon at his apartment door. Fumbling with his keys and cursing as precious minutes ticked by. He could have wept with joy when the door finally opened. But instead of seeing his dobe, he was met by a cold, empty apartment. It was just as Itachi had prophesied.

A glint of something shiny caught his eye and he turned to look. A spasm of pain gripped him as he felt his heart constrict in his chest. An envelope lay innocently on the table with his name written in Naruto's familiar handwriting alongside the man's apartment key. With shaking hands, he picked up the envelope, fearing what lay inside. Pulling out the piece of paper, he wanted to scream, beat something…anything but face his own failure as a lover when he scanned over the letter.

_Sasuke,_

_What can I say but sorry that I had to leave. I couldn't stand staying in a one-sided relationship. To me it was, anyway. Yes, I knew your job was important to you, but I thought I was as well. It doesn't matter that you could buy me anything that I wanted, Sasuke, when all I wanted was you. I'm tired of all the nights alone, waiting for you to come home. And sometimes, I even wondered if you were cheating on me. What else am I to suspect when you stop telling me that you love me? No overtures of affection, anniversaries or special events forgotten because you're working. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. Remember that I'll always love you._

_With my love,_

_Naruto_

He hadn't even noticed that he was crying until he saw the wet splotches that were beginning to smear the ink. Putting the letter down, he rubbed at his eyes. Damn Itachi! He just had to be right! He could practically feel the man's smug look behind his back. Walking to the room he had shared with Naruto, he saw that the blonde had taken all of his things. Clothing, personal items – nothing remained in the room but Sasuke's own possessions. A crumpling sound met his ears and he felt the wrinkled paper in his hand. Automatically, he smoothed it out, not wanting to lose his last link to Naruto. Never before had he felt as defeated as he lethargically walked back to the living area. His body sank into the soft cushions, bleak eyes scanning the empty room. The man almost jumped off of the couch as the jangling sound of his cell shattered the unnatural silence. He eagerly grabbed for it, hoping that it was Naruto calling him. "Hello?!"

"Am I to assume that I was right then, otouto?"

Sasuke slumped back against the cushions when he heard his brother's voice. "You just have to always be fucking right, don't you? Are you calling to rub more salt in the wound or do you actually have something that you need to say to me?"

A sigh could be heard over the other line. "Believe what you want, Sasuke, but I'm not happy that I was right. I was only trying to warn you of the inevitable. So Naruto-kun has left then?"

"Yeah, he has. I found a letter from him explaining why he left and his apartment key. He's cleaned out everything that he owned. I don't even know how to go about finding him. He could be anywhere by now." Sasuke frowned as he heard his brother's voice chuckling in his ear. That sound alone sent warning bells off in his head. "You know something, don't you? Well, what is it?!"

"Must you be so harsh to the one who stopped your little blonde from leaving town? As we speak, he's sitting in a seat on our private jet. All I have to do is say the word and the pilot will take off. Now, Sasuke, what are you willing to do to get a seat on that plane with Naruto?"

He didn't know whether to be glad or angry. Itachi had played him, knowing all along that Naruto had left. "You bastard…did you get some sick, twisted satisfaction out of making me think that Naruto had left?!"

"Hmmm…someone doesn't sound too grateful. Let me just dial this number…"

"Wait!" Sasuke screamed. "Itachi, don't you fucking dare dial that number! I'll only say this once, so listen carefully. Yes, I want a seat on that plane, and I want you to make it possible."

"That's not much better, but I'll accept it this time. Go pack some clothes to take with you. Oh, and Sasuke, absolutely no work items. You're way overdue for some time off, not to mention your workaholic tendencies. Quite frankly, that's why Naruto-kun left. You're the boss. Do the work when you come back. I'll have my driver come pick you up. Be ready when he arrives, Sasuke. By the way, be sure to wish Naruto-kun a happy birthday." With those words, the line went dead.

Sasuke stood there stunned as Itachi's words penetrated his mind. Oh shit, he'd forgotten Naruto's birthday! He didn't even have a present or card to give the blonde when he finally did see him.

* * *

Naruto glanced at his watch again. He'd been sitting here for over an hour, waiting for the jet to take off. Seriously, this was beyond ridiculous. Blue eyes slid to glance out the window and he could see the snow swirling around the panes in a white cloud. _Some birthday this is. Sasuke should be here with me. I shouldn't let it affect me. After all, this isn't the first birthday that I've spent alone._ The ringing of his phone caught his attention and for a moment he was irritated, certain that it was Sasuke calling again. Seeing that the number wasn't his, he reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, birthday boy – how're you doing?"

Naruto smiled as he heard his best friend's voice. "Hey, Sakura-chan…I can honestly say that I've been better. Things aren't so good right now."

He heard her gasp and then ask him in one sentence, "Explain what you just said, Naruto." So he did just that.

"Naruto, I had no idea. How are you holding up right now?"

"I'm just numb. There's no other way to describe it. I'm just tired of being second place, ya know? So I packed up my stuff and just left. I would have already been out of town if not for Itachi practically kidnapping me. I keep being told that we're going to take off, but it's been over an hour now. Something's up. I just know it."

"You don't think he's told Sasuke-kun, do you?"

"I wouldn't put it past him to do so. Of course, knowing Itachi, he's bound to have made Sasuke squirm…a lot. I'm just ready for this jet to take off – w_ithout_ any unnecessary surprises."

Sakura hesitated before replying, "Well, I'll let you go then. Get some sleep, Naruto, and call me when you get there, ok?"

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan – I'll talk with you later." Hanging up his phone, he rested his head back on the seat. Closing his eyes, he was resolved to just go to sleep and wait for his birthday to be over. No sense in making the situation worse by wishing it was different. He heard movement from the front of the jet and was relieved. Soon, he'd be out of here. That joy was short-lived, when he heard the door open. _Itachi wouldn't have done that! Damn, Naruto, you knew better than to take him up on his offer! Then again, how could it be considered an "offer" when he'd practically kidnapped your bags?_ His displeasure grew when he saw who was standing in the doorway. That was when Sasuke looked his way, his face wet from the cold. Snow was melting off of his jacket, his hair slightly damp. Naruto had to grudgingly admit that the bastard was still handsome. Steeling his resolve, he bit out, "What are you doing here, Sasuke? Shouldn't you be working at your _job_? I mean, it is more important to you, correct?"

Sasuke's eyes softened when he saw Naruto sitting there. His blonde hair lay mussed like he'd just woken up, blue eyes staring intently at him. He'd always loved the color of those eyes – a cyan blue unlike any other. But then he saw them darkening, heard the words that made him flinch at their icy edge. It was going to take a lot of talking and forgoing his pride to get Naruto to come home. Smiling bitterly, he said, "I guess I deserved that. Can I at least talk to you, Naruto? Please?"

Naruto's eyes widened. The great Uchiha Sasuke had actually said the cursed p-word! "Am I imagining things or are you really Sasuke? 'Cause the Sasuke I know would rather die than beg."

Damn...he'd hurt Naruto more than he thought he had. Hanging up his jacket, he walked over and took a seat across from Naruto. He had to resist the urge to wring his hands. Nervousness was a new emotion for him to comprehend. "I meant what I said earlier, Naruto. I do want to talk to you."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "So let me get this straight. You're only paying attention to me now because I left? I shouldn't have to threaten to run away from home to get your attention, bastard! And what do you honestly think you can say to make me change my mind? Don't you get it, Sasuke? I'm tired of being fucking ignored! Everything was fine in the beginning, but then you began to spend more and more time at work. You forget anniversaries and important events. Do you know how cold and lonely a bed feels when you're by yourself? No more telling me that you loved me. I began to suspect that you were cheating. But then I realized that you wouldn't let that distract you from your precious job! I bet you don't even know what today is, do you?"

Sasuke could only sit there and blink stupidly as Naruto let him have it. _And if Itachi hadn't reminded me, I'd be facing even more of Naruto's wrath right now_. "Che...of course I remember what day it is, Naruto."

Naruto raised a golden brow. "Oh you can, can you? Well then, genius boy, remind me what day is it?"

"It's your birthday, Naruto."

Naruto was surprised, for all of a minute. "Did you honestly remember that? Or did Itachi have to remind you?" At Sasuke's shocked expression, Naruto knew he had his answer. Tamping down the hurt he felt, Naruto went on. "Gee, color me surprised. Why did I think, for once in your life, that you would actually remember an important date?"

_Ooh...he's so pissed at you! And it's all well deserved, too_. His conscience just had to come out and mock him. Sasuke really felt lower than shit right then. He could see why Naruto was so pissed at him. For too long, he'd been immersed in his job when he should have been paying more attention to his lover. Honestly? He couldn't blame Naruto for leaving him. He'd probably have done the same if he were in his shoes. And forgetting his birthday was the ultimate slap in the face. "I'm sorry that I forgot, Naruto. I..."

"Just shove it, Uchiha! I don't want some fucking trite excuse this time! And that's all you've always given me. Always some bullshit excuse for why you were staying at the office, or couldn't come home. I'm not a dog! Don't think that you can ignore me and then expect me to come running faithfully back to when you finally grace me with your attention!"

Sasuke could see that this was getting nowhere fast. Could he manage to convey to Naruto how he really felt? And would the blonde even believe him?

* * *

Here's the revamped version that I've been promising! Hope that everyone enjoys it! The second part should be up soon, so keep an eye out!

Songs used in this story:

_Better Sorry Than Safe – _Halestorm

_Captive Heart_ – Selena

_Alone_ – Heart

_Lost Without You_ – Delta Goodrem

_I'm Not Giving You Up_ – Gloria Estefan


End file.
